Me gustaría que fueses mío y yo tuyo ¿Sería posible?
by Yin Samejima
Summary: Desde ya un buen tiempo mi mirada es adicta a ti, me gustas, me encantas pero esta prisión llamada pecado no me deja acercarme a tí... Mi padre se enfadaría si lo supiese.


**Declaimer: **Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Autora:** Akasuna_no_neka [Yin Samejima]

**Anime / Manga/ Juego:** Hetalia

**Pareja:** Ameripan [América (Alfred) – Japón (Kiku)]

**Categoría:** Yaoi -Romance-

**Indicaciones:** Esta historia es en primera persona, narrada por uno de los dos personajes, puede que al principio sea confusa mas al final creo que lo entenderán, si tienen dudas me las dicen y aclaro las cosas ¡Gracias por leer! owó

_**Me gustaría que fueses mío y yo tuyo ¿Sería posible?**_

A mi me gustaría ser un pequeño colibrí volando por los prados, picando las flores coloridas y absorbiendo sus dulces néctares mañaneros con la esperanza de llenar el aire de deliciosos aromas.

A mi me gustaría ser como las nubes viajeras, yendo lentamente de un lugar a otro mostrando la actual situación del cielo ¿Alguna lluvia se avecina? ¿Todo dará paso al sol y a un día despejado? ¿Acaso alguien tocaría una balada o me dedicaría un poema tranquilizador? De seguro ser las nubes, ser el cielo es lo mejor.

No sabes cuanto me gustaría ser el suelo que pisas, que te sostiene, por el que corres y algunas veces caes; recordar a cada momento el sonido de tus pasos al caminar y lograr saber que estás ahí, vivo, siempre con tu mismo ritmo aunque se bien que deseas cambiarlo… Yo se muchas cosas de ti.

Aún recuerdo el momento en que te vi, tan libre, tan sereno y divertido… Aún recuerdo el como sonreías despreocupado, desee acercarme y así lo hice mas no como deseaba ¿Qué podría descubrir de las personas un simple gato? No, eso es ilógico, sin palabras no hay comunicación aunque los pensamientos fuesen los más claros del mundo ¿Y qué harías tú al enterarte que la mascota que sostienes no es lo que realmente aparenta? ¿Qué harías al darte cuenta de la realidad? ¿Qué harías si sucediese? Me pregunto constantemente en un anhelo lento.

Y me sueltas, me dejas ir y mis maullidos se escuchan fuertes, tú solo me miras y con preocupación acaricias mis cabellos mas al final terminas por retirarte ¿Y yo? Yo lloro, sin nada que hacer y para que no fuese más duro camino alejándome sobre mis cuatro pequeñas patitas, sin cambiar a mi verdadera forma y ¿A dónde voy? Una respuesta complicada, inentendible para muchos y para algunos otros todo se relacionaba como un "tabú".

¿Y qué soy? ¿Qué quiero? ¿A dónde voy? Las respuestas no las quiero aunque las tengo y mientras camino tu rubia cabellera aparece espontáneamente en mi mente, esa sonrisa blanca, ese humor tan exaltado y confiado y ahí es cuando me digo a mi mismo "¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué sucedió?" Un día miraba la tierra con su padre y esa misma noche todo se tiñó de otro color para mí, todo cambió a un color amarillo lleno de felicidad… ¿Felicidad? ¿En un simple día de Halloween humano? Quien lo diría pero si… Una felicidad que guarda ciertos misterios y temores… ¿Quién diría que a causa de ese amarillo intenso ahora sufro en agonía? ¿Sufro de amor nunca expuesto? Puede que sea alguien contradictorio aunque la realidad es que vivimos en mundos distintos ¿Algo cliché? Puede ser aunque literalmente nuestros mundos no son los mismos ¿Qué dirías de ver duendes en vez de cachorros? ¿O de navegar entre sangre y dolor en vez de océanos de agua salada? No, se que no te gustaría eso… Se que no te gustaría yo por ser el eterno heredero del padre de los pecadores, del padre del averno… No, no te quiero arrastrar hacia este incesante padecimiento.

Y ahí es cuando pienso y deseo, soy el hijo del Dios pecador y por lo tanto tengo prohibido el cambiar ¿Tener riquezas? ¿Diversión? ¿Dinero? ¿Sufrimientos ajenos en la palma de mi mano? Antes aquello sonaba tan placentero mas ahora solo representa un vacio en mi pobre alma enamorada pero… ¿Realmente lo estoy? ¿No será solo un placer carnal? No creo, me duele el pecho y mis lágrimas caen de la nada sobre mis mejillas carentes de expresiones; un simple deseo no me haría esto, no, yo realmente quiero cuidarte… Quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío… Quiero tener tu corazón, tus sentimientos, tu amor mas cada vez pienso más que eso es un simple sueño… ¡Un imposible!

¿Quién diría que ya a pasado un año desde que te observé disfrazado de Drácula en una esquina cualquiera hablando con tus amigos? Si, hoy nuevamente es 31 de Octubre y aunque me gustaría subir a la Tierra para disfrutar contigo y conocerte correctamente un temor increíble se apodera de mi ¿Cómo lo haría? Mi padre me vigila y no le agrada eso de que te observe con tanto interés… Quiero besarte, que me beses y me hagas tuyo… Si, estoy lleno de lujuria, si, un simple demonio lascivo quien fue nombrado por el padre de las tinieblas como su sucesor ¿Alguna vez llegaría a apoderarse de ese lugar? ¿Llegar al trono? Lo dudaba, no, el Señor Lucifer no daría su lugar mas como el príncipe eterno no podía hacer cosas impropias, no algo sano como el verdadero amor… En un principio no tuve más opción que decirle que me gustaba por su cuerpo mas era una mentira; podría ser que fuese alto y atractivo mas su forma de ser se había colado en mi corazón el cual ahora se empezaba a teñir de plomo y eso estaba mal, mi alma debería ser negra y no de otro color mas por el momento me lo habían dejado pasar ¿Porqué? Era alguien muy valioso… Oh eso era lo que decían las malas lenguas he… Y si que habían muchas en este lugar nauseabundo.

Pienso y pienso y aún no me decido, ya ha sido un año desde que te observo y no estoy seguro de que hacer ¿Será que tendré el valor de bajar y hablarte? ¿Conocerte y de seguro robarte un beso? Estoy inseguro, peor que una simple humana en sus días menos prósperos; y mis mejillas se tornan de un rosa pálido al imaginar rozar siquiera tus labios, abrazarte por el cuello y que me apegue a tu cuerpo como nunca nadie lo ha hecho… No sabes cuanto quiero que eso suceda.

¿Estaría bien bajar con mi verdadera forma? De cualquier manera es Halloween nuevamente y en estar épocas del año es casi imposible que alguien piense que provengo de las llamas del infierno, no, nadie lo creería, lo tomarían como una simple broma por mas real que fuese y eso le empezaba a agradar; su rubio amor era algo ingenuo así que de seguro le haría caso aún cuando no sabía si decirle eso o no al verlo ¿Cuál sería su expresión al enterarse? Mejor no pensar en eso sino en como comenzar la conversación al encontrárselo ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Y si estuviese acompañado? ¿Y si no me prestase atención en lo absoluto? Puede que sea alguien muy inteligente mas tengo límites por lo que de seguro terminaría huyendo del lugar ¡Debería ser valiente! Mi nombre de ángel era Kiku Honda mas ahora me suelen conocer como el demonio Asmodeus, uno de los grandes del averno, el dueño de uno de los más grandes pecados… La lujuria y gracias a aquello es que puedo mentir sobre el como me encanta su cuerpo aunque esa no sea una verdad completa, no, en realidad no se que será de mi mente, no se que es realidad y que no… Estoy confundido, un demonio confundido…

Y mis pasos resuenan al caminar por un largo pasillo negro, queriendo escapar tan solo una noche al exterior, constantemente suelo salir aunque jamás con el fin de ver a un amor, no, alguna aventura y provocar ilusiones mas fuera de eso no sucede nada más, absolutamente nada; y mi respiración lenta envuelve el lugar mientras varios pequeños seres observan mi retirada, puedo sentir a Im Song Yoo o mejor conocido en la actualidad como Belcebú, este se me acercó de una forma peligrosa antes de cogerme por los cuernos que yacen en mi cabeza y lamerme lascivamente el cuello, sin más me botó fuera de aquel mundo de pecado… Él suele ser muy posesivo aunque es una lástima que no me interese en lo absoluto a pesar de que fuese tan obstinado y buen amante…

Observo la luna y si no estoy mal ya es casi la medio noche ¿Sería posible que él aún estuviese en las calles? Espero que si, y de preferencia solo aunque lo dudo… Él nunca está solo y eso me molesta, me incomoda demasiado y la oscuridad me augura cosas, me dice que estas cerca y una duda recae sobre mí ¿Cómo es que Belcebú me había dejado en el lugar indicado? De seguro sabía a lo que venía y eso me hace vibrar sin saber el porqué, luego debería agradecerle… Aunque bien se que el es insaciable y sobre su mesa le gustaría tenerme en ropa provocativa… Siempre hay algo tras sus acciones.

Y ahora lo siento, lo siento tan cerca; ese aroma tuyo que me envuelve y provoca sonrojos en mi piel, quiero abrazarte aunque no me conozcas en persona, ya no como un gato, ya no como un colibrí, ya no como la lluvia ni el suelo… Nada de aquello, ahora era mi cuerpo quien reclamaba a ese hombre o mejor dicho _quien lo reclama_; y tiemblo sin saber que hacer y es que te aproximas con una gran sonrisa acompañado de un muchacho de cabellera rubia y cejas pobladas además de un muchacho alto de cabello medio largo y mirada francesa; los tres llevan disfraces y ya que es esa noche especial en donde los demonios podemos salir sin dificultades, luciendo tal cual somos pues aquí estoy yo, con mis cuernos y mi cola terminando en forma de pica además de mi traje negro y mi mirada rojiza ¿Quién diría que cuando habitaba en los cielos mi mirada era negra, mi fragancia tranquilizaba y tan solo vestía de blanco? Pues muy pocos lo creerían, de cualquier manera ya había pasado demasiado tiempo… Tiempo que no regresaría.

Y ahora escondido como un cobarde mientras te observo conversar mientras te analizo con mi mirada, llevas un traje algo especial para mi, si, alas demoniacas, una cola parecida a la mía y tus cabellos ahora teñidos de negro ¿Te lo habías pintado? De seguro era de ese tipo que se iba con algo de agua aunque bien el detalle me estaba enamorando aún más; El chico de mirada verdosa llevaba puesto un traje algo extraño ¿Una enfermera demoniaca? Parecía eso aunque no estaba seguro y el de apariencia francesa pues… Mejor ni comentarlo, no, no deseo regresar a mi "hogar" con tintes de traumas en mi mirada.

Y aquí estoy yo, tras un poste de luz esperando a que siguieses tu caminar, me duele el alma, me vibra el cuerpo y se que necesito acercarme mas tengo miedo ¿Cómo es posible eso? No lo se, pero es cierto y ahí es cuando tomo algo de valor antes de caminar fuera del lugar y haciéndome el confundido observo de lado a lado, no espere que funcionase para algo mas rápidamente volteaste tu mirada hacia mi y yo sonrojado te observé a los ojos, a esos bellos y azules ojos… No se cuantos minutos pasaron aunque de seguro fueron tan solo segundos antes de que te acercases sonriendo y tocándome la cabeza ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué él hacía eso? No lo se con certeza mas no puedo evitar que mi rostro se tiñese de rojo, pareces algo confundido mas al final empiezas a hablarme… Sublime conversación que me llevo al cielo a pesar de tener prohibida la entrada por toda la eternidad.

-¿Estás perdido?-

Una simple pregunta que me dejó congelado, no se que hacer ni que decir por lo que tan simplemente asiento con la cabeza sin estar del todo convencido mas al sentir tu mano tocar mis cabellos y jugar con ellos todas las dudas se fueron, todas sin excepción.

-¿Quieres salir con nosotros?-

Nuevamente asiento aunque las miradas de sus acompañantes se posan sobre mí, el inglés de nombre Arthur me sonrió acercándose mientras el otro empezaba a desear manosearme… Ese sin duda lo vería dentro de unos años en el infierno, aunque bien sería divertido, posiblemente le permitiría ser joven y gobernar junto a mi, él sería un buen íncubo.

-Cla… Claro-

Lo único medianamente entendible que pude pronunciar antes de que él me cogiese de la mano, sino estaba mal se dirigían a una de esas típicas fiestas de disfraces y aunque la idea no me conmocionaba demasiado estaba alegre, alegre de poder estar cerca de tu cuerpo, de poder respirar el aire que respiras, de poder tomar tu mano sin que te molestases sino que por el contrario la agarras con más fuerza haciendo que me sintiese mucho mejor; y en medio de juegos y divagaciones llegamos al hogar de un interesante muchacho de mirada rojiza y cabellos blancos, este sonreía de manera confiada y al verme pude sentir como me analizaba centrando su mirada en mi parte trasera, en cualquier momento le hubiese sonreído deseoso mas no quería arruinar mi tranquila noche con mi rubio amor de nombre Alfred, Alfred F. Jones; así que sin más intento ignorarlo, posiblemente en otra ocasión seria, no puedo ir contra mi naturaleza… Yo soy la lujuria en persona.

Entre bailes y risas, entre personas nuevas y divertidas, entre cuartos ocupados y bebidas terminé sobre una cama de dos plazas, con tu cuerpo sobre el mío y mi camisa abierta de par en par, podía sentir tu mirada sobre mí, el roce de tus manos sobre mis puntos rosas y tu respiración cercana a mi oído mientras decías frases un tanto adulteras y eso me encantaba ¿Estás borracho? Me pregunto sin seguridad mas luego de un segundo comprendí todo… Tú me deseabas.

-Siento que te conozco y no se de donde y tampoco puedo evitar sentirme atraído… Necesito que seas mío-

Sin más siento como besaste mi cuello empezando a devorarme, jamás me había sentido tan caliente y excitado en toda mi existencia, siento que me quemo, siento que tus manos hacen maravillas mientras contorneas mi figura, tus labios besan mis puntos rosas y no puedo evitar gemir del placer; poco a poco la ropa se vuelve molesta y veo como tanto mis prendas vuelan así como las tuyas, y ahí, observándonos el uno al otro nos damos cuenta de que estamos totalmente desnudos; instantáneamente me di cuenta de cómo te relamías los labios, estabas impaciente y yo también mas deseaba seguir sintiéndote cerca, no quería que todo acabase con tanta rapidez, me sentía preocupado, no quería perderte y aunque hubiese deseado llorar sentí como me cogías del cabello antes de besarme los labios, un roce suave y delicado, como si no deseases dañarme ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Tanta ternura en un acto de placer sin límites ni vergüenzas? Me siento anonadado pero feliz, quiero más, ahora no hay dudas, quiero ser tuyo.

Algo de lentitud a pesar de la impaciencia y ya estabas adentro, ¿Y yo? Yo estoy hirviendo, no me duele en lo absoluto ya que siento todo el placer que jamás pensé podría existir mas a pesar de eso mi vista se nubla, nunca pensé que el sexo fuese demasiado para mi aunque posiblemente fuese porque aquello no era tener simple sexo, no, aquello se sentía más cálido algo dulce como amor.

Una, dos, tres estocadas fuertes y me haces gritar sin poder controlarlo, tú sobre mi y yo abrazándote desde abajo, todo se vuelve aún más nubloso y puedo sentir como el clímax pronto llegará, tanto para mi como para ti aunque en mi caso mi semilla ya había salido por primera vez… Tus manos son muy traviesas…

Mi cuerpo está lleno de ti y mientras espero que mi respiración se tranquilice siento como te acuestas a mi lado abrazándome y acercándome más a ti, y por primera vez me siento nervioso luego de hacer aquel acto, me siento algo intranquilo mas tus labios sobre los míos me hacen suspirar y tranquilizar nuevamente.

-Dame tu corazón-

Pronuncias en mi oído y yo tan solo te abrazo negándolo, no puedo quedarme contigo, estaría en un serio problema si fuese así… No deseaba ser nuevamente expulsado ¿Oh si?

-Quédate conmigo… Y dime la verdad… Esos cuernos no son falsos y tu cola aún menos-

-Yo… No puedo quedarme, no soy de este mundo, mi padre se enfadaría si no le hiciese caso-

-Ven y vive conmigo, deja a tu padre, deja ese mundo, se mío am…-

-Yo… Kiku… Kiku Honda-

Sin más bese tu frente antes de ir a bañarme y vestirme, era hora de irme, era hora de negar a mi padre y lo que era, era hora de buscar ser un simple humano y quedarme en los brazos de aquel hombre lleno de ternura y amor, lleno de ese resplandor que tanto me gusta.

Y la noche pasó y tú me dejaste ir con esperanzas, yo regresé a mi mundo y aunque realmente me hubiese gustado regresar a quedarme contigo no pude… No pude ir contra mi padre, no contra mis hermanos, no contra el pecado… No pude evitar el ser llevado tras las rejas del averno, a una celda en donde pasaría los días hasta el momento en que tu murieses y pudiese salir de mi suplicio, días, semanas, meses y años pasaron y tú no habías perdido la esperanza… Te extraño desde mi celda, extraño tu tacto y tus besos…

Y los años pasaron sin más hasta que un día fui liberado, y con el rostro triste fui visto por Im Song, él tan simplemente se me acercó y me llevó de la mano sin decir nada, no quiero moverme, no quiero hacer nada, no había sentido tanta tristeza desde que nací, ahora sabía que él había muerto ya que había podido salir mas para mi sorpresa ahí estabas tú, con tus cuernos, tus alas y el cabello negro ¿Qué había sucedido? Observo a Belcebú y el solo me sonríe tocándome la mejilla, mi amado Alfred estaba ahí, conmigo, me le acerqué y lo abrace, él correspondió mi tacto y me besó.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Conoce al nuevo Ose, el demonio de la locura… Tuve que cometer muchas atrocidades por ti-

-Me gusta más "Alfred"… Perdóname-

-Pues tan solo tú tendrás el derecho de llamarme así Kiku… No te disculpes, te amo-

¿Quién diría que al final aquel par de jóvenes amantes terminaría dominando el averno junto a su padre y sus demás hermanos? Aquella sería una eternidad bastante entretenido y llena de pecado… Lo mejor para aquellos dos muchachos.


End file.
